Suggestions Forum
Give any suggestions and constructive criticism on how to make the game better, new game options (brightness, alternative layouts/backgrounds), etc., just any ideas you can give Zanzarino which he could use. Thanks -Disaru - The monster name MIND FLAYER is a trademark of Wizards of the Coast, so Zanzarino might want to rename it, lest WotC send them some cease and desist paper. -If you could buy random packs of cards along with individual cards in the bazaar. Random packs, specially arranged decks, themed packs, just to vary up the products somehow. - it's absolutely needed a way to make creatures battle between them, in order to avoid the gatherers to be quickly killed. I'm sorry to state this, but Magic The Gathering system was more functional simply in this: larger decks, battling creatures (most of shots do not reach the mages), and reuse of the graveyard, that results in longer matches and cunning strategies based on crossed interactions between cards (e.g. one protecting another protecting another one and so on...). On your anyway superb product, matches end as soon as the gatherers can't protect from a storm of creatures. Many more creatures must definitely battle between them instead of attacking the gatherers - comment: longer matches are not necessarily better, especially when you're grinding. - Just a small nitpick here, but the system for displaying lots of creature cards could do with a minor rethink. If you use something like Boneyard or Aflatoxin, then you often end up with the max number of creatures out, and they all hide each other's names and abilities. Now, if the bottom rows were always on top of higher rows, then you'd always be able to see the names, but it'd hide the abilities of anything on the bottom row. If the top rows were always on top of lower rows, then you'd always be able to see the abilities, but it'd hide the names of anything not on the top row. Would it be possible to add a small animation that shuffles a row to the top when you hover on it? - "Untargetable" creatures seem a bit excessively powerful: If I cast Drain Life or Fireball (specific target), I expect not to be able to hit them; but Thunderstorm or Plague (hit all) maybe should be able to hit (as irritating as they are -- though, technically, I suppose they are "target all" spells). Untargetables are blocked/hindered by walls/shields, as they should, but do not take damage from Fire Wall (which they should). The down side is that then these things would maybe be far too advantageous compared to others(?). Maybe have some spell that could make untargetables become targetable or a specific attack spell/creature that can hit them? Or maybe their untargetability should have an upkeep cost (if you can pay x'' of a particular type of quanta this turn, it will be untargetable ''until your next turn, at which point you need to pay again or the creature will become targetable). Same with burrowers: nothing should be immune to everything. - "Immortality" (which, effectively, is the same as untargetability, at present) should require more of a sacrifice to achieve, such as removing one of your creatures/pillars/whatever from play, control of a card/cards changing sides, maximum hand size reduction, or at the very least discarding a card or two from your hand. This would be a one-time cost for that creature's immortality "ability". only on specific csrds -parkerdan - Purify should be able to target player or creature. - Growth creatures (e.g., Fire Spirit/Forest Spirit) should decrease attack/life (in the cases of the Fire and Forest Spirit, by -2/-2) any turn that they are not increased (to a minimum of their starting values). - As it currently favours rainbow decks, maybe have a permanent that would collect some random quanta (I'm thinking 2 or 3) and "combine" them into a particular quantum type (basically, the reverse of the quantum pillar; the quantum collider -- but with a casting cost of 1 or 2 random quanta? It would not function if there are less than the required amount of quanta available). - Add a new feature to the donations which will (in my opinion up the chance of donaters) be something such as every time you donate you have a chance of spinning for a random card(s), or receiving coins (spin also for amount, base set at 30-50??). The more money you donate the more spins you get (i.e $5 gets you 3 spins or something, with a minimum donate amount ($1? - as not to discourage donations but also prevents abuse of 1 cent donations for 1 spin - same if coin idea is used). * First vote is mine since I suggested it. - Azumi(Test AC) - Add a voting to suggestions to see how many people support the idea or dislike it. Yes some botting or vote spam may occur but its just to get a quick idea on opinions. - 'Low cards' warning when you are about to throw the game away by burning the last couple of cards in your deck! - Right now to end your turn you have to press space or click "done" at the top left. To make it more user friendly and totally workable by mouse I'd move the "done" button to the bottom right near my available card listing... That way it's just a few inches away and a lot easier than using the spacebar or clicking up top left where your mouse would normally never go. I second this.-Scylla I agree too. -junkboy if you go against this idea you go against me. I say it really should also. -parkerdan -add a deck save/load system. this would let people save decks they like if they want to try out a different strategy, but not have to build their original deck from scratch if the new strat doesnt work out.that seems wuite a good idea but it should also have a system where it asks you if you want to save it because if you get something you never had and you don't save, that could suck. (I'm taking getting a rare and not having it anymore ten you get really angry because you lost it. -parkerdan - Make it so, during PVP, if someone disconnects from a game, they lose. The current system of having a player disconnect and have the computer cheat the hell out of the current game in play is severely broken and probably one of the most complained about problems in the game. -For a certain amount of electrum offer already assembled decks, the better deck and better cards the more electrum. This would help beginners have decent decks for a price 2500-7500 electrum. The one of the best parts of your game is building your own deck... so this isn't very good. -have something that removes poison from target creature as opposed to just target player. Maybe have a purify ability for creatures as well? I totally afree with you -parkerdan -Make the price of upgrades depend on the CARD; Example: a pillar would cost 560 because it would be, in the case, 10X the price of the card (60) and 500. For a dragon it would be like 1560 to upgrade. -^ Seconded. It is SO not worth 1500 coins just to get an extra quantum when you play a tower card. Some upgrades are less worthwhile than others, so they should be less expensive to purchase. I like the (A x price)+B idea, although it'd probably take a little experimentation to get suitable values for A and B. I agree with all the more pleasure. -parkerdan p.s. I really agree with it's not worth to have to upgrade for 1,500 electrum just if it's for a stupid extra quantum where colossal dragons would be maybe 1,800 to upgrade it. that system I based that off of is the increase of one of the numbers and that probably would be really good. -Allow the player to prioritize certain quanta stacks for use in "colourless" spells by clicking on the stacks in question. On clicking on a stack, it highlights, and colourless spells take quanta from highlighted stacks as a priority before resorting to any other stores of quanta available to them. Clicking again removes the higlight and the priority. Advantage: Reduces unpredictability currently present in spells or abilities requiring any quanta type whilst maintaining game flow - the player need only bother with prioritizing if there is a particular quanta type they wish to hoard. Additionally, opens up new abilities - e.g. "Spectacles of X - All cards requiring colourless quanta may draw power only from quanta of type X. Destroy Spectacles of X if any other Spectacles come into play." -^ Definitely along the right lines. Some kind of control would be great - I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had the situation where you plan to play two cards, a colourless and a type-specific, and although you have the right number of quanta, the colourless randomly selects the type you need for the specific card, rendering you unable to play it. OK, so you could just play them in the other order, but sometimes you don't notice the other card, or you change your mind on the fly. Some kind of control, to make it use quanta that you don't need, would be handy, even if there's some sort of sacrifice involved for influencing it (like another card, or an extra cost, or whatever). -Add a report feature in PVP. Players are cheating, and there's really no backlash. Allowing players to report opponents within the game allows administrators to review the actual game to look for cheating, and allows them to ban players who are cheating from engaging in PVP. vote for this -- I just played against someone who started with 50 quanta and highly upgraded cards, clearly a cheat. Second. Yeah, add another vote for this. There are players who can magically reset their health and deck mid-game, which makes beating them near-impossible. - Cheating has really started to make this unpleasant for me. Not only are a significant number of people playing in PVP cheating, but many of the decks I see in the top 50 decks appear to me to be the results of this kind of labor -- all cards in the deck highly upgraded, for example. Maybe I'm wrong, but in any case this bugs me. So rather than just kvetch, I thought I would write down an approach for a secure game protocol that would make this much more difficult. I'm putting it on a separate page so people everyone can scribble on it. Consider it a long, detailed feature suggestion: SecureElementsProtocol I would be interested in multiplayer matches, such as 2 v 2 etc. This came about through discussion and deck-comparing, when I and several friends realised that our decks would work well together if we could ally. Consider the truly evil strategies available with 2 on 2. agree all the merrier. -parkerdan The game mechanics would certainly be annoying to work out, but i have further suggestions for that: Once deployed, creatures can be affected by both players in a side. Example: player 1 throws out a fire spirit. Next round, either player can activate it's buff ability. Players have the option of sharing their quanta. This doesn't mean a full shared pool, since that could go very wrong, but having the option of giving the other member of the alliance quanta from their pool in small ammounts. So if you were 3q short of summoning a ravenous bugblatter beast, you can always play on the alliance. Players have separate health, but can split healing effects between them. If one player dies, then the match becomes 2 v 1. Y'never know, they might pull something stunning out of the bag... The only other suggestion I have is a reduction in price for all cards of about 5-10%. But that's just me. more PVP levels, score 0-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-10000, 10001-30000. So if you have a score 7000 you will meet people that have a score betwen 5001-10000 points. Easyer for newcommers and more fun for advanced players. - If possible, make the upgraded version of the Time cards not suck. Eternity and Sundial especially, eternity just costs 4 time instead of 5, and Sundial goes from costing 1 time to nothing but now requires two light to hasten a card! That's not even really an upgrade! upgrading sundial lets other deck types stall but costing 2 more light prevents decks with alot of light(ffq for one) from abusing it. - Make the Bone Walls stack if possible. If you play another Bone Wall when you already have 14, the 14 bones you have are replaced by the 7 new ones. Devilord Bloodshadow 01:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) -Possiblility to show your nationality in PvP, so you can talk to people in your language. - Reset Score Button, some people got high score in a special way ( I guess it is not cheating), and i fear fighting against them - Fix Bugs in PvP. I guess 95% of all irregularities in PvP game are bugs. - I second the fix bugs suggestion, I don't want to considered a cheat just because I spent 66000 electrum to upgrade my cards. -"Split" (would be more of a creation) Immortality into Ethereality (creature cannot be targeted) and Immortality (creature cannot die, even when its HP is reduced to 0. It can be targeted by anything, which would make them the only creatures worth having, except if they have like 1 attack and 1 hp). - Implement some kind of trade, to make possible the acquitance of rare cards. To avoid abuses, restrain the trade to only rare and upgraded cards. - Because nobody can have an online connection in any circumstance and because there is an improved AI, what about to allow to play an offline version, without prizes (none electrums nor score) ? The AI may be an elemental LVL 1,2 or 3, a random player or other AI created especially for that with current deck styles. - (in agreement of the person above) could you make the game a portable application to be small enough for flash drive, so you could share the game with a friend who may not have an internet connection. - I have a simple suggestion. Implement a graveyard system. Some way for players to keep track of the cards already played. If you've played Magic: The Gathering (Which I delight in this game's similarities to) you know what I mean. This way you can also have some recursion (Graveyard return) in Death or Life. - I hope this gets to the developers of Elements. I love the game as I do like other card games. I only miss one thing about this: shuffle when you dont have resources in your hand in the first round. Please implement this small option when entering a battle, before any players play any cards -> option to shuffle cards and redraw if I dont have pillar in my hand. A game with having 1 pillar in the 2nd round is pathetic. :S Notes on Immortailty - 1) The rules text says that the creature is not targetable by abilities or spells. If you were to make a change to tis card so it's gameplay mechanics worked as the text read, (like sundial was changed to work the way it's text reads) then it would immediately become more balanced. While I can't -infect or poison- it the creature would still be susceptible to plagues. While I can't bolt or drain it, rain of fire awould still hit the creature. This also allows a more fair balance for things linke nightfall/eclipse. AS they currently DO apply to immortal dark creatures which isn't exactly a targeted abilty. -Sweenej .......................................................... My suggestion is let there be a Mortalize card where you can undo the effect of quintessence/protect artifact. It only fair that way and the tradeoff to having such card in your deck is balanced enough to make it plausible. Additionally, divine glory is near invincible right now, so please add this card. Personally I think that this card should be either dark or entropy, or anything other than earth or else quicksands will be like your big cell mate in prison. -This could be good if done well... it should probably be fairly expensive, though, or else it becomes too powerful. Also, as name suggestions for it, if it ever happens: Achilles Heel, referring to the arrow shot by Paris that killed the supposedly-invulnerable Achilles, or something to do with Mistletoe, referring to the Norse myth about Baldur. Also, why is it that when you fly a morning glory its immortal but when you fly any other protected weapon the immortality dispells? Thats is very unfair to people like me who just want to fly a ****load of pulverizers and destroy stuff, without worrying about controls. Eternity is definately a sh(tty upgrade. it should at least be made to two time quanta to rewind. Im also in favor of making golden nymph weaker and cheaper to play, this will make the card actually playable, especially a nymph deck, as a portable hourglass. Lastly -mutants are overpowered, -that blessing deja vu kid needs to revise his stratergy, -fire queen needs a fire shield, -AI needs to get with the program and not spam 6 sundials in one turn dive when sundials are on -Graviton needs to realize that momentum and gravity pull is like bobby brown and whitney(or maybe not). -basilik blood is just a stupid card. -can we not have music on everytime you enter the game? Just my two cents worth: 1. Card summoning costs don't need to be just x random quanta or x quanta of a specific type. Maybe have cards that need x quanta of a specific type and y random quanta not of that type. 2. A special kind of victory should be awarded for leaving your opponent with nothing but his/her mark(s). I would term this "Total Destruction" and award an extra spin for it. Also, "Elemental Mastery" should not be awarded in cases where your opponent decks out, or at least not when your opponent decks out with more than half his/her hp. I totally agre -parkerdan 3. Immortal/Burrowed/Quintessenced creatures should EACH (ie each creature, not the entire spell effect) have a small (~20%) chance of getting hit by mass spells, namely rain of fire, unstable gas, plague and thunderstorm. 4. Momentum should either not last forever (~5 turns) or have a small (~20%) chance of not penetrating. 5. Score should be seperated into anti-AI and PvP and respective scoreboards created. Then again the whole score system could use a major rework. same here and if you think resetting into those scoreboards then everyone who wants a chance for the top50 can do that but the score's have to be at least over 2,000 to enter. -parkerdan than 6. Black holes should be able to target either opponent or self (ie you can choose to sap 3 of each of his/her or your quanta to heal yourself the according number of hp). That's all for now will probably come back to edit another day ~Unionruler 7. Need to be able to view upgraded cards clearly instead of them being placed behind all the unupgraded cards. I have so many cards I can't see all my upgraded cards under your deck/all. A scroll bar thingy would be nice. 14/03/10 Add a warning dialogue and confirm button if you try to leave the Spinner screen while you still have spins left. Alternately, automatically Spin All before you leave with spins left. - Dack31 23:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) 9. put a catalog in the bazaar to show the most recent top 20 cards left. I suggest this because on the spins I saw a picture of something where it showed a pillar and in the middle of the square there was like pink stuff. and what's up with that??? I've also encountered greygol, something like that. what's up with those two new cards???. - I think the Reverse Time card should shuffle the target creature into the opponent's deck, rather than putting it at the top. Currently, an Eternity's Reverse Time ability acts as an auto-win against a LOT of decks, because it forces your enemy to choose between wasting quanta playing one card over and over, or not dealing damage while waiting for other cards. ......................................................... Add a mulligan opption if you only get one or two pillars in your opening hand. Getting that few is a sure loss of the match. description??? I want to know a description although I don't exactly need one. (I'm not a programmer) -parkerdan ......................................................... Add a form of Deck Destruction. Many other card games have the ability to form a Deck-Out deck (a deck that wins by depleting the opponent's deck to 0), and it might be a nice touch to be able to make one here. It might be a Time ability, given that it mostly focuses over controlling the duel instead of pure damage-dealing. Also, colorless cards would be nice. Probably machines or warriors or something. Higher cost to make up for the ease of Quanta-gaining, though. Finally, maybe making archetypes in the game would add some "flavor". As fun as the game is, it's hard to run a "theme" deck. Maybe a couple "Vampire" cards for Darkness, or "fish" cards for Water. After all, Time already runs an Egyptian theme most of the time. -ManectricMan ......................................................... Why not have more social functions, make it possible to see which of my friends are online, which would mae it easier to battle them. Perhaps add a "league" function (official, or even better, just between the friends inmentioned earlier) where one could have one game a day or something with the people in it and a certain amount of games before final and some title or somthing? -Glennert ......................................................... Category:SecureElementsProtocol